ABSTRACT ? PROTEOMICS AND METABOLOMICS SHARED RESOURCE The DCI Proteomics and Metabolomics Shared Resource (DPM) provides the wide variety of mass spectrometry-based untargeted (?omic) and targeted qualitative and quantitative capabilities for proteomics and for targeted metabolomics which are needed to support basic science studies. The lab also has the scale needed for support of clinical research studies, including biomarker discovery and biomarker verification experiments. The DPM is equipped with seven high-resolution mass spectrometers, three triple-quadrupole mass spectrometers, and eleven Ultra Performance Liquid Chromatography (UPLC) systems. This equipment includes four state-of-the-art mass spectrometers purchased within the past 18 months ? a Fusion Lumos Tribrid with Electron Transform Dissociation (Thermo), Fusion Lumos Tribrid with Electron Transform Dissociation and UV Photodissociation (Thermo), a Q Exactive HF-X (Thermo) and a TQ-XS (Waters). The DPM has a full-time staff of eleven scientists, including six PhDs (four Research Professors, one scientific staff member and one Post- Doc). This group has over 195 years? combined experience in mass spectrometry and more than 379 authored or co-authored publications (counting publications with two DMP members as co-authors as two author- publications). The resource is located in a new (2017) ~8,100 sq. ft. laboratory in the Chesterfield Building in downtown Durham, custom built for mass spectrometry-based proteomics and metabolomics. By working closely with vendors to obtain extensive discounts, prudent use of DPM Betterments Funds towards the new equipment, and the DCI CCSG support, the DPM has maintained cost-effective (revenue neutral) support for the DCI at state-of-the-art levels. The DPM?s objective is to generate high-quality data by providing full service to its customers. This includes initial consultations to create optimal experimental designs, use of rigorous QC protocols and standards from sample preparation through sample analyses, and generation of detailed reports to ensure clarity on experimental approach and results. Use of a Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) ensures sample integrity (unique Project Numbers and Sample IS numbers automatically assigned by the LIMS), and the use of a true ?fingerprinted? data repository (?GCB Express Data Repository?) ensures data integrity. In 2018, the DPM provided services to 95 DCI members (41% of unique users), who accounted for 17% of total usage and represented 7 of the 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of this shared resource by DCI Members contributed to 65 publications over the project period, 19 of which were in high impact journals (IF>9), demonstrating the value of services offered by the resource. During this time, the DPM received support from the DCI CCSG and Institutional Support from the SoM in the form of new lab costs (design and build of new facility in the Chesterfield building) and new instrumentation (three state-of-the-art mass spectrometers). R:\2019 Competing Renewal\Shared Resources\Proteomics and Metabolomics\FINAL Documents\P&M Abstract Final Review 1.14.19.docx